kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Handle-Ken
The is a bladed weapon wielded by Kamen Rider Drive, resembling Tridoron's steering wheel. It first appears in episode 4. Shinnosuke is the one who names this weapon thanks to the rather oddly placed steering wheel on the hand guard, though Mr. Belt disapproves of the literal name. When the Handle-Ken is summoned, it comes from the front portion of Tridoron's hollow section. A replica of the Handle-Ken is also wielded by the Imitation Drive. In episode 43, the Handle-Ken was stolen from Drive and used by Gold Drive during their second battle with each other. Design The Handle-Ken is composed of the following parts: * - The steering wheel handle on the Handle-Ken. By rotating the steering wheel once, kinetic energy is gathered, making it possible to execute finishers and special attacks. * - A horn located on the centre of the Turn Action Handle. Beeping the Turn Ender sends the Turn Action Handle's accumulated kinetic energy towards the legs of the Rider, allowing them to perform high speed drift rotation attacks. * - The translucent blue blade of the Handle-Ken, it was cut out of a mass of highly compressed energy particles. It develops a blade of energy that vibrates ultra-fast, and breaks down what it touches during the time of contact. Turning the Turn Action Handle can send accumulated energy to the High Slasher, allowing deathblows. * - The gray alloy inside of the High Slasher, it is composed of compressed frames stacked on top of one another. It holds energy between wach frame, maintaining a state in which deathblows can be executed at any time. Additionally, a special field formed by the SO-1 alloy can increase the motion speed of the user. * - A Shift Car recognition device installed on top of the grip. It reads the characteristics of inserted Shift Cars and utilises it during deathblows. * - A sensor for detecting signals from the Drive Driver installed underneath the Shift Landing Panel. It can also send optical signals back to the Drive Driver to shift each system to a deadly attack attitude. * - The trigger of the Handle-Ken. When pulled, the energy stored in the blade is released, allowing high-powered slashing attacks. * - The grip of the Handle-Ken. It is molded with a high density so that it can endure violent battle. A correction device inside of the Edge Control Grip adjusts the angle and speed of slashing, optimising the attack behavior of the user. Usage The Handle-Ken's blade is made from S0-1, an experimental compound that can also repair Shift Cars. The blade itself is very sharp albeit weirdly balanced, but it can be made even more powerful by turning the Turn Action Handle '(ターンアクションハンドル ''Tān'akushon Handoru) steering wheel on the hilt, which announces and powers up for the next attack. Initiating a third Turn motion in a row causes the Handle-Ken to instead announce and allow Drive to execute the attack, where he drifts across the battlefield before he strikes the enemy with a powerful slash. The blade is composed of the 'SO-Frame Shaft '(SO-フレームシャフト SO - Furēmu Shafuto), the grey alloy on the inside of the blade, and the '''High Slasher (ハイスラッシャー Hai Surasshā), the blue transparent outer part which can develop a blade of energy that cuts through anything at contact through high speed vibrations. In terms of Drive's main forms, Type Wild is the most compatible with the Handle-Ken due to its enhanced strength and defensive capabilities fitting with the close range combat nature of this weapon. Drive can use the in a similar manner to the simply by placing them on the Handle-Ken's insignia then spinning the shuriken and turning the steering wheel. When Tridoron transforms into an and combines with , the Handle-Ken becomes part of a special control interface for Drive so that he can control the combined mecha with the Ninningers. Finishing attacks : To activate this attack, Drive must load a Shift Car into the Handle-Ken's behind its blade or activate the Full Throttle via the Drive Driver and Shift Brace after turning his Drive Driver's Advanced Ignition. - Shift Brace= *'Rumble Dump:' Drive strikes the enemy with both the Rumble Smasher and energized slashes from the Handle-Ken as he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes and Rumble Smasher strikes until they are destroyed. Dump Drift Slash.png|Rumble Dump }} - Drift Rotation= * : To activate this attack, Drive must press the Handle-Ken's "horn" after turning its steering wheel once. **Type Speed: Drive unleashes an enhanced spin slash that can destroy multiple enemies at once. A variation of this attack is similar to Type Wild's version where Drive spins on the ground and slashes the enemy several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear. This version is for a single target. **Type Wild: Drive spins like a top and slashes the enemy several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear, while also leaving skid marks on the ground. Type Speed Drift Kaiten.png|Type Speed (normal) Speedy Rotation.png|Type Speed (alternate) Wild Drift Rotation.png|Type Wild }} - Gaim= * : When Gaim Drive Arms activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, his belt announces , allowing him to slip on an orange road and use the Handle-Ken to slash his enemy with a red tire. Hissatsu Ah Full Throttle.png|Drift Slash }} Legend Rider Weapon Arms Weapon The Handle-Ken is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Drive Arms, which is assumed by Kamen Rider Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. Though the only weapon of Drive Arms used onscreen, the Handle-Ken is paired with the Door-Ju in the Arms Change series. Ghost The Handle-Ken is the Legend Rider Weapon granted upon assuming Drive Damashii, which is used by Kamen Rider Ghost. In this form, it is paired with the Door-Ju. Ex-Aid .]] The Handle-Ken is the Legend Rider Weapon granted upon assuming Drive Gamer Level 2, which is used by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Ganbarider The Handle-Ken is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Gallery - Gold Drive= GD Handle-Ken.png|Alongside the Door-Ju - Roidmudes= ImitationDrive Handle-Ken.png|Imitation Drive Theif Handle-Ken.png|Thief Roidmude }} - Attacks= - Vegas= Vegas Turn1.jpg|Shift Deam Vegas with the Handle-Ken's first Turn attack Vegas Turn2.jpg|Shift Deam Vegas with the Handle-Ken's second Turn attack Vegas U-Turn.jpg|Shift Deam Vegas with the Handle-Ken's U-Turn attack - Power Influencing= Max Flare fire sword.jpg|Drive Type Speed Flare channeling his fire-enhanced abilities into the Handle-Ken Formula slashing.png|Drive Type Formula channeling his acceleration ability into the Handle-Ken DTS Electric Slash.png|Drive Type Special channeling his electricity enhanced ability into the Handle-Ken }} - Miscellaneous= We need Handle Sword power now!.png|The Handle-Ken manifesting from within the front of Tridoron Monster Handle-ken welding.png|The Handle-Ken in the jaws of the Monster as it is being given to Drive Type Speed Monster Drive-ing Shurikenjin.jpg|Drive using the Handle-Ken to pilot Shurikenjin Tridoron alongside the Ninningers }} Notes *The way Drive turns the steering wheel on the Handle-Ken to empower his slash is similar to how Kiva Emperor Form slides the Zanvat-bat on the Zanvat Sword to power up his slash. *Similar to Ryotaro Nogami/Den-O Liner Form and the lackluster christening of his DenKamen Sword's Densha Giri/Train Slash finisher, other characters disapprove of Shinnosuke's poor naming sense. In this case, Mr. Belt. *In Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!, the Monster is seen wielding the Handle-Ken by its blade. *This is the only weapon to be used by Drive in all of his in-series forms (Type Speed, Type Wild, Type Technic, Type Dead Heat, Type Formula, and Type Tridoron). *Of the three main Roidmude types, Cobra is the only one who has not gotten to wield the Handle-Ken at some point in the series (unless Banno using Roidmude 006 as a body for Gold Drive is counted). Appearances External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Handle-Ken Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Arms Weapons